Test of Strength, Test of Mind
by Superherotiger
Summary: The crew is split up in a cave when a mission went wrong. But this is no ordinary cave. This cave likes to play games and mess with your head. Everyone will be tested mentally and physically... A test of strength, a test of mind... Everyone may not survive...
1. The Cave

**Enjoy my new story, 'Test of Strength, Test of Mind'. I think you'll like it!**

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

My eyes opened slowly and I groaned. I had a pounding headache and my eyes adjusted, revealing I was in a cave. There wasn't too much light but I could just see… Kanan! He was lying on the ground next to me, unconscious! I tried to get up but my body protested. My arm was jammed under a large rock and was most likely broken. I finally managed to get up, ignoring the intense pain rippling up my right arm. I rolled Kanan over so he was lying on his back and I lay his head on my lap. "Kanan! Wake up!" I said, shaking him gently. What had happened to us? Memories came flooding back…

 _"_ _Spectre 1, there's too many of them! We need to find cover!" Hera said to Kanan._

 _Kanan looked around desperately and finally pointed at a cave entrance. "There. Let's go everyone!" he shouted to the others._

 _"_ _What about the shipment?" Sabine yelled back, trying to avoid the squadron of troopers shooting at us._

 _"_ _Forget it! We need to go!" he said, standing up and bolting for the cave. No one hesitated. We all ran with him. We ran through the cave and I turned my head to see the troopers changing their aim from us, to the roof of the cave. That's when I realised. "Kanan, they're gonna bring the roof down!" I shouted. We ran into a large clearing and Kanan stopped and looked back. Hera gasped as the ground shook and the entrance to the cave began crumbling, coming closer and closer. Kanan's eyes widened as he saw it was still weak above our heads. "Watch out!" he yelled as he pushed me away from the falling roof. Then there was darkness…_

I was pulled out of the memory as Kanan let out a groan and his eyes opened slowly. "Kanan!" I exclaimed, hugging the older man. I pulled back as he sat up and held his head in his hands. "W-what… happened?" he finally managed to say. I shrugged. "The roof collapsed on us I think." He nodded and pulled out his com link. "Anyone there? This is spectre 1. I repeat, is there anyone there?" he spoke. A crackling noise could be heard over the com until we heard Zeb's groggy voice say "This is spectre 4." Kanan let out a small sigh of relief. "Can you see anyone else Zeb?"

"No. It's just me here. What about you?" Zeb groaned.

I reached out to take the com and reply but my arm protested, sending burning pain through my muscles. I let out a scream, not able to contain it. Kanan quickly held me still as he gently examined my arm.

"What happened over there?" Zeb crackled over the com.

"Ezra's with me, but I think he's broken his arm," he replied, letting go of me.

"He what?!" Hera yelled over the com link.

Kanan looked shocked by her sudden appearance in the conversation but replied "Hera! Glad you're okay. Yeah, his arm is broken."

"Oh no! Ezra, are you okay?!" she replied in a concerned voice.

I snatched the com from Kanan's hand and said "I'm fine. Is Sabine with you?"

"No, not that I know of. What do we do now?" she asked in a worried tone.

Kanan looked around and saw a tunnel leading off of our little clearing. "Hera, is there a tunnel or something where you are?"

After a moment, she replied "Yes."

"Hmm. Okay, we'll leave that as a last resort. Can Chopper find us?" Kanan asked. I stiffened as Hera replied "He should…"

Zeb cut her off and laughed nervously "Oh yeah… funny story actually… Ezra and I may have… pulled out his power core…"

"You what!?" Hera yelled.

I pulled the com close and replied "It was only going to be for a little while… I guess we forgot… sorry."

Hera sighed. "Fine. There's no point arguing about it now. Plan B?"

"We may have to. Sabine are you there?" Kanan said.

There was no answer. Kanan sighed. "We need to get out of here as soon as possible. Everyone, go through the tunnels and try to find a way out."

"But what about Sabine?!" I exclaimed.

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Let's hope for the best. Once we're out, we'll be able to find her properly. Who knows, her coms probably just broken." I nodded reluctantly. Kanan stood up. "Everyone know the plan?" Kanan said. "Got it, spectre 4 out," Zeb replied. "Yes. And Kanan, look after Ezra. Spectre 2 out," Hera said. It was silent for a moment as Kanan attached his com to his belt and offered me a hand up. I took it and we started walking through the tunnel.

We finally made it to a small area with three tunnels leading off of it. "Great. What now?" I asked, looking up at my mentor.

Kanan thought for a moment and said "You wait here. I'll scout out the first part of the tunnel and if I think it's a way out, I'll come back and get you."

"Why can't I come?" I asked.

"Because, it might be dangerous. Who knows what's in these caves? I don't want your injury getting worse either," he said, pointing to my right arm. I sighed and sat in the middle of the circle. It was surprisingly bright in here. Kanan walked into the tunnel on the left first. "Good luck," I mumbled. "I don't need luck," he said in a cocky tone. I rolled my eyes. He just smirked and disappeared into the darkness. I closed my eyes and tried to relax my arm. It still hurt, but crying about it wasn't going to help anything. I took a deep breathe, and relaxed my muscles.

"Nothing," said a voice. My eyes shot open and I gasped. Kanan was standing in front of me. I thought I was only sitting there for a minute but obviously time flies when you're not thinking. "What's wrong?" he asked. Something about this didn't feel right. I could feel it in my gut, and my gut never lies. I reluctantly stood up. "That tunnels a dud. Come on, let's check out the next one," he said, walking to the one to the right.

"I thought I was supposed to stay here?" I said, giving him a puzzled look.

"I changed my mind. Come on," he said.

I pushed the feeling away and followed him into the dark tunnel. Maybe I was just imagining it… _or maybe I wasn't…_


	2. Game On

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Azulablue92- muahahah! Nag me all you want! I won't crack my friend :D**

 **Hadesgirl015- Hopefully I reach the potential then! :D**

 **Azilia James- Sabine? Oh I don't know… could be alive… could be dead… you'll have to find out! :D**

 **ezraSWrebels- Yes, it was a bad decision for Kanan to leave his padawan alone… especially in this place!**

 **A M3mb3r123- The next few chapters after this will be spaced out but some people, no names mentioned (but you know who you are :D), really wanted this next one! Enjoy!**

 **Guest- Thanks! :D**

 **Cptbckthd- You wouldn't be the only one my friend. Bug me all you want! :D Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Angela- Your wish is my command… for this one time :D**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Hera's POV

* * *

The objective was simple. Go through the tunnels, get out and find the others. My teeth chattered as I walked through the cold cave. ' _I hope Ezra is okay… I hope Sabine is okay as well,'_ I thought to myself. I saw that the path forked into two tunnels. One had crystals forming around the edges, reflecting light back and forth. The other was covered in a thick layer of ice and I could feel a deathly cold breeze coming from it. _'_ _Well, I know what one I'm taking,'_ I said to myself, walking towards the one with crystals on the edges. Just before I entered, I heard a small whimper coming from the other tunnel. I stopped. It sounded so desperate… so lonely…

I sighed and changed my route. I'd have a look and see what it was. I crossed my arms, trying to keep myself warm. I heard it again, echoing off the icy walls. After walking for about 5 minutes, the tunnel was blocked off by a thick wall of ice. _'_ _Great, I did all of this for nothing,'_ I groaned. Then I heard a small, high pitched cry coming from the other side. I looked through the ice to see a small, baby fyrnock. I quickly pulled out my gun but then stopped. The baby looked up at me curiously but, sad. I wasn't sure what to do. It seemed lost and alone. I put my gun down but still had it handy. I knew the wall of ice was going to stop it getting close but still, you can never be too sure.

It walked up to the ice and sat there, looking up at me. I bent down. "Hey there little guy. You lost?" I asked sweetly. It responded by shivering and curling into a ball. A pang of sympathy ran through me. "I know the feeling," I mumbled to no one. The fyrnock looked up. He didn't seem aggressive. I watched him curiously as he dug at a patch of snow near the edge of the ice barrier. At first I thought he was using the snow to warm himself but I was shocked to see he had dug himself onto my side. I took a step back as he looked up at me. It shivered again. I smiled warmly and said "You lost little guy?"

He looked down and then walked over and sat at my legs. For some reason, I reached a hand out. I felt his hard, scaly skin. He was freezing! Motherly instinct took over as I quickly grabbed him and pulled him close to my chest. Surprisingly, he didn't protest. I stood up and sighed. "This is crazy but… I'm going to help you find your family." He snuggled into my embrace as I started walking out of the tunnel. _I'm just helping a lost creature. What could go wrong… right?_

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

I had been walking through this tunnel for about five minutes and it was getting tighter by the second. I sighed. We weren't going to get very far in this one. I started walking back. When I entered the little clearing, I was surprised to see Ezra wasn't there. "Ezra?" I called out. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on his force signature. Something was wrong though. I could sense him but it was… blurred. I couldn't tell his location and I couldn't feel his emotions. I sighed. _If I was Ezra, where would I have gone?_

I looked at the two alternate tunnels and did that little rhyme that Lothal children sing. _What was it again? Loth rat, Loth cat, Loth wolf, run. Pick a path and all is done._

My finger pointed to the middle one. I shrugged and entered. Of course I was worried for my padawan but, it's not like he could get far. My gut stirred as I walked into the tunnel. I pushed the feeling away. _What could possibly go wr…_ My thoughts were interrupted by a scream echoing through the tunnel. I froze as I heard voices I hadn't heard in a long time. Cold, merciless voices. "Find the padawan."

"Sir yes sir," replied clones from up ahead. I couldn't see them, but I could sure hear them. My blood went cold. _Was I dreaming? This can't be right?! Can it?!_ Once I got out of my shock, I ran through the tunnel. I was determined to see if I was going crazy. There was a light fog throughout the tunnel and I tripped on something. Not something… _someone_! I bent down and examined the body, only to gasp in horror to see it was… Master Bilaba! I took a step back and shook my head. _This can't be real! It just can't!_ She opened her eyes and yelled "Run!" I was still frozen as her body went limp again and I could hear heavy foot falls coming up behind me. I ran. Again. Just like I had done all those years ago.

I hid behind a corner to catch my breath. _This can't be real! This is all an illusion, that's all._ I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. Taking a deep breath, I fell into the arms of the force. When I opened my eyes again, there were no more screams. No more foot falls. It was quiet again. I stood up. _This cave is playing games with my mind._ The silence was interrupted by a painful scream. This one, was real. I ran like lightning until I found myself at the end of a tunnel, blocked by a thick layer of ice. I looked through to see Ezra in the grasp of the… Inquisitor?! He was twisting his broken arm, Ezra screaming at every touch. ' _This isn't real! This isn't real!'_ I kept saying to myself. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind again. When I opened them again, I saw that the inquisitor was gone, but Ezra wasn't. He was lying on the ground, crying. _This was the real Ezra!_

I pounded my fists against the ice and yelled "Ezra!" He opened his eyes, red from crying. "N-none… of this… is real!" he yelled, clenching his eyes shut. My heart tore slightly. Seeing him in this condition while sitting on the side was driving me crazy. "It's me! I'm real, I swear!" I yelled trying to break the ice. Even through the pain, the teen stood up and looked at me with anger. "No you're not! You're just like before! You're just an illusion! You're gonna lead me into another trap! But I won't let you!" he yelled, running out of view. "Ezra!" I screamed, not wanting him to leave. It was too late. He was gone. I sighed and slumped against the wall. _What's real and what's not?_ I heard a sound echo through the tunnels, as if taunting me. I stood up.

Bilaba. The clones. The inquisitor. They were all illusions. Mind games. I wasn't going to let this cave get the better of me. I knew though, that with Ezra's dark past, the shadows of the cave could get to him. I wasn't going to abandon him. I needed to find him and protect him. "You wanna play this game cave? Fine!" I yelled angrily into the abyss. "Challenge accepted."

* * *

 **Hey guys! How was it? How do you think it's going so far? Do you think that Ezra was fake or real? Do you think that it was a good idea for Hera to take in the fyrnock? What happened to Sabine (is what you're probably thinking ;D)!? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Creative critism is helpful! Have a great day and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	3. Cliff of the Cave

**Enjoy the new chapter everyone!**

 **Q/A's and reactions:**

 **Ezraismybae- Yes. We'll see who comes out victorious! :D**

 **Azulablue92- Your questions will be answered in this chapter, I promise!**

 **EzraSWrebels- I'm glad you like it! :D You'll find out if that Ezra was fake or real in this chapter! Enjoy! :D**

 **A M3m3r123- I'm glad people like the fyrnock idea! I have a plan and it's very important to the story line! :D**

 **Azilia james- Yes, but who will win? You'll have to find out! :D**

 **Cptbckthd- You're questions shall be answered! :D I'm glad you're enjoying the story though!**

 **Angela- Thanks! :D**

 **Rebels Rock- You'll be just like the other people who have asked where Sabine is! :D Find out in this chapter! Love your name btw!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

I was curled into a ball in the tunnel of the cave. I was becoming paranoid, jumping at every small sound. I started to cry.

* * *

 _"_ _Kanan slow down!" I called out._

 _"_ _We have to be quick if we want to-AH!" came a scream from the darkness._

 _"_ _Kanan? Kanan!" I yelled, running further into the tunnel._

 _I was hit hard in the stomach and I collapsed to the ground. Once I had recovered, I looked up. "Inquisitor…" I mumbled, crawling backward. He laughed, igniting his red lightsaber. I looked around desperately for Kanan, but saw nothing. "B-but you're dead!" I said, not willing to believe he was actually in front of me. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me up. "You're master and I may be an illusion, but I can still hurt you," he said coldly. He grabbed my broken arm and started twisting. I screamed in pain, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. My throat was becoming sore from my screams and tears ran down my face._

 _For a second, I felt something… someone, familiar. The grip on my arm disappeared and I fell to the ground. I curled up into a ball and cried out of pain. I heard a bang and someone yell "Ezra!" I looked up, eyes still stinging. I saw Kanan, standing behind an ice barrier. "N-none… of this… is real!" I yelled, closing my eyes. This was just another illusion. Just another trick. "It's me! I'm real, I swear!" yelled the man banging on the ice. I gritted my teeth and stood up. I looked at the fake with rage and yelled "No you're not! You're just like before! You're just an illusion! You're gonna lead me into another trap! But I won't let you!" I ran further into the tunnel, ignoring the calls of the man…_

* * *

'What if that was the real Kanan?' I thought to myself. I clenched my fists as another voice in my head said 'What if he wasn't?' I didn't want to think about it. I wanted to get out of this hell hole! Standing up, I cradled my broken arm _. I needed to contact the others… wait… the com! I'm so stupid!_ I detached the com from my belt and spoke into it. "Hello? Is anyone there? This is spectre 6, I need help." I waited. All that came back was static. I groaned. Well that plan was a fail. I started walking down the tunnel until I came to an intersection. I was about to just keep walking forward until I heard a familiar voice coming from one of the other tunnels.

A blue haired man stepped out of the shadows. "Ezra?"

* * *

Sabine's POV

* * *

I was walking through the tunnels, just as directed. I had woken up to hear the others talking on the com. When I tried to respond, it seemed like no one heard me. Only now did I realise it was only the receiver that was working so I could hear them, but they couldn't hear me. I sighed. Suddenly the com went off. I let it play and was shocked to hear Ezra's voice. "Hello? Is anyone there? This is spectre 6, I need help." My heart skipped a beat. His voice sounded as if he had been run over by a truck! I picked up my com and tried to contact him. I knew it wasn't going to work but I still tried. "Ezra, it's Sabine. If you can hear me, reply!"

When there was no answer, I threw the com and groaned. "Stupid thing!" I said, getting frustrated. That's when I heard it. A deep growl echoing off the walls. I pulled out my guns and got into a defence positon. I heard it again, and again. I saw a pair of yellow eyes, off in the distance. "Fyrnock…" I mumbled to myself, looking around for an exit. When there's one, there's more. I saw another tunnel and ran down it. Hopefully it hadn't seen me yet. I held my breath and kept running until I tripped on something. I gasped to see I had stumbled across a giant nest of fyrnocks…

* * *

 **Hey guys! I know I just left you on two cliffhangers but, all the more reason for you to enjoy the next chapter! :D I hope you liked it and tell me what you think about it! You'll be glad to know that Sabine isn't dead… or at least not yet… XD I'll leave you guys thinking on that one. I'll give you a heads up though, somewhere in this fanfic, someone _will_ die! So just be prepared for that! May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	4. A Promise

**Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Ichichi05- Because I love to keep you guys in suspense! :D Zeb will be coming up in this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **EzraSWrebels- Hmm, you'll have to find out! :D**

 **Sophia- Glad you like it! :D**

 **Cptbckhd- Who will fall? Only I know! :D**

 **Ezraismybae- But he is just an illusion. You probably can't even touch him but… go for it! :D**

 **Azulablue92- Wait no longer! Hmm. Who will die? That's a very important question. One for me to know and you to find out! :D**

 **Angela- I'm glad you like the story! Enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Azilia James- Maybe I am tricking you… or maybe not! You'll have to find out if I'm bluffing or not! :D Enjoy the chapter!**

 **This is a long one and I worked really hard on it so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Zeb's POV

* * *

I was walking through the tunnels as directed. A thin layer of mist covered the floor. My stomach growled. _I need to find some food before I starve to death._ I kept walking peacefully until my legs were tired. I leaned up against the wall to take a breather. Closing my eyes, I almost drifted off to sleep until I heard a desperate cry. "Zeb!" I heard Ezra's scream echoing through the tunnel. My eyes shot open and I jumped into action, quickly following the location of the scream. I pulled out my bo-rifle and turned a corner. I gasped to see Kanan limp on the ground and Ezra in the grasp of agent Kallus. ' _Please just be knocked out!'_ I thought as I looked at Kanan and activated my bo-rifle. "Look who finally decided to show up," Kallus smirked, wrapping his hands around Ezra's throat. Ezra began squirming in his hold and gasped for breath. I growled. "Let him go!" I yelled.

"Wait. Just a little longer," he smiled evilly. Ezra's face was going blue as he tried to claw at the man's hands. Suddenly, Ezra stopped struggling, his body going limp and his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "No!" I screamed, tears stinging my eyes. Kallus threw the teen's body to the side and pulled out his own modified rifle. "You're next, lasat," he smiled.

I growled and ran at him, letting out a ferocious battle cry as I charged. The fight was intense, fast and blurred with emotions. Burning energy surged through my veins as I fought. All I could see was red as I kicked the imperial hard in the chest, making him gasp and stumble backwards. "It's over!" I yelled, raising my weapon. He smiled and said "Not this time." I heard heavy footsteps coming from the tunnels as stormtroopers flooded the small area. Two of them pulled out a disruptor and I gasped. Their aim was straight on me.

Distracted, I didn't realise Kallus had grabbed his weapon and hit me hard in the thigh. I screamed as an electric shock ran through my body and I collapsed to my knees. Agent Kallus laughed in victory and stood up, rifle raised above his head. A flash back of when this happened at Vizago's trading grounds appeared in my mind. How I was almost in this exact same position and then the kid saved me. But the cold reality hit me… he wasn't here to do it again…

I closed my eyes, accepting my fate, waiting for the final blow. It never came. I opened my eyes a crack to see there was no one there. Everyone was gone and it was just me on my knees. _Was it all an illusion? Had I dreamed it?_ No. It was so life like. Even the pain was spot on. I picked up my rifle and attached it to my back. Rubbing my head, I stood back up and headed down the tunnels. _I hope everyone else is alright…_

* * *

Hera's POV

* * *

It was getting colder and I was exhausted after a whole day of walking. I shivered and decided to take a break, sitting down and leaning up against the wall. My little fyrnock friend curled in my arms and let out a small whine. I stroked his head. "I know how you feel," I sighed. I didn't actually know what I was planning to do with him. Not like I could just walk up to a fyrnock and say "Here. Wanna adopt this little guy? No? You want to eat me?! No way!" I snapped back into reality when the baby fyrnock twisted in my hold. I let out a nervous laugh. "I hope I can get out of here with my sanity. I wonder how the others are going…" I closed my eyes and drifted into slumber…

I was startled awake but the sound of laughter coming from one of the branching tunnels. At first I thought I was going crazy until my little buddy woke up as well. He looked up at me with big yellow eyes. "Let's go investigate," I whispered, placing him down and standing up quietly. I crept up to the corner and pulled out my pistol. I listened carefully.

"I can't believe you're here!" a female voice laughed.

"I know! Who knew we would run into each other again," a familiar voice said. A beautifully familiar voice. _Kanan!_

I peaked around from the corner to see Kanan and a human girl talking to each other. "What are you doing out here Jade?" Kanan asked.

"Hiding from the Empire, like instructed. Not like we can go around flashing our jedi identities to everyone and anyone," she smiled. It was only now I realised the lightsaber hanging from her curved waist. I examined the human carefully. It was hard to see in this light but she had charcoal black hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a pair of black pants and a tattered jacket. I wasn't sure how I felt about this. Pushing my urge to run over and hug the life out of Kanan, I stayed silent and watched.

"Maybe you can help me find my friends," Kanan said.

"Or," the female referred to as Jade replied slyly. "We could have some fun."

She took a step closer to Kanan and placed one hand on his shoulder and one on his neck. Kanan shivered and said nervously "W-what do you m-mean?"

"I've really missed you all these years. Remember all the fun times we had back at the temple?" she asked innocently, moving her hand up and down his arm. My muscles tensed.

"Yeah… but I need to find my-" he was cut off mid-sentence as he let out a moan of delight. I saw Jade was massaging his neck gently and her other arm had wrapped around his back. "You're so tense. Maybe I can help with that," she said seductively. She leaned in, her lips inches away from his. My emotions screamed at me to intervene but I was frozen, just watching it happen. Finally their lips collided and Kanan's eyes widened. He pulled back after a moment of shock and mumbled "M-my heart belong to s-someone else." Something filled in my chest. I was so proud of him for resisting. I was quickly snatched from my small victory as Jade pushed his face closer and said quietly "She'll never know about that. Or this." She pulled him into a passionate kiss.

My hands clenched into fists as I waited for him to pull away again, but he didn't. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her waist and joined her. My anger turned to shock, and then sadness. They let out playfully moans while wrapped in each other's arms. I slowly backed away as tears threatened to fall. I suddenly turned and bolted for the opposite direction, and bawled my eyes out. I tripped on something and fell to my knees, scraping my hands in the process. I sat there for a minute and sobbed. An action I so rarely did. _Why was I feeling like this?_

I felt something rub against my side and looked up to see my little fyrnock friend. "Oh," I sniffed, wiping away my tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run off like that." I stared into his hypnotic eyes. "Are you cold?" I asked, extending my arms. He shook his head and continued to stare at me, making me uncomfortable. _What is he trying to tell me?_ A strange feeling entered my body as it felt like I was falling through the earth. I clenched my eyes shut until the sensation stopped. Opening my eyes just a crack, I saw I was no long sitting in the tunnel. I felt like I was floating and when I looked down, I saw the entire cave system. It was amazing! Tunnels leading to more tunnels, continuously branching off in different directions. My little buddy appeared in front of me and guided me to a certain area. There, I saw Zeb was walking through the tunnels, limping slightly. He looked as if he had just been in a fight or something.

The fyrnock tugged at my shirt and directed me to another part of the never ending cave. I gasped when I saw Sabine, running for her life. She was being chased by a pack of fyrnocks. Another rushing feeling appeared as I was lead to yet another part of the cave. I heard sobbing coming from the shadows and looked in horror to see Ezra, curled into a ball, his broken arm hanging limply by his side. Before I even had time to examine the boy's injuries, my vision blurred and I was again in a different location. My eyes focused and I gasped to see Kanan sitting in the tunnel, legs pulled up to his chest. He was sobbing. I quickly ran to his side but when I touched him, my hand went right through him. He lifted his head slightly and I saw the tears streaks down his face. "I can't take it anymore. I can't handle the illusions no longer," he moaned to himself. My heart tore.

I could feel myself fading and my vision going blurry. Before I completely faded from this strange vision, I said "Kanan, stay strong! We're gonna make it! I promise!" Just before everything went black, I saw him gasp and look up, right where I was a second ago. Slowly, light appeared again and I was back in the position from before, my little fyrnock sitting in front of me. "H-how did you do that? Wait, so that Kanan I saw before was an illusion?!" The creature nodded and I hugged him tightly. "Thank goodness!" I exclaimed. I could feel the energy, slowly slipping out of my body as I slumped back against the wall and closed my eyes. I needed to find my crew. Everyone was slowly slipping away. ' _I will find them, whether it's the last thing I do!'_ I thought to myself before slowly letting go and falling into the welcoming arms of slumber…

* * *

 **Wow! This one took me a while but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out! I hope you guys liked it as well! What do you think happened to Ezra? What do you think happened to Kanan? Will Sabine survive?! (I know that's what you're probably thinking ;D) Remember to tell me what you think about the story and if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask! :D Have a great day and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	5. Master and Padawan

**Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Ezraismybae- You can try my friend! Go for it! :D**

 **Azulablue92- Sorry, I know I keep confusing you :P Don't worry, it will make sense eventually… I hope! I'll give you a heads up though, the scene with Kanan and Jade was an illusion of Hera's demons (Kanan being with another girl).**

 **Ichichi05- We'll see if your prediction is correct! :D Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Angela- I actually like that idea. What do you suggest they would face/see in the cave though? Give me some suggestions and I might just add it in! :D**

 **A M3mb3r123- I think you'll like this chapter! :D As for Sabine… I like to play with you all XD You'll hear about her soon.**

 **Cptbckthd- The cave gave Hera an _illusion_ of Kanan with Jade but the fyrnock gave her a _vision_ of the crew and how they were going at that point in time. The fyrnocks are very helpful in this story. You'll find out why soon. Well, what do you think Sabine's demons are? We hardly know anything about her past so it's kind of difficult to write. As for whether they die or not… you'll have to find out! :D**

 **Lordandempiressdoodle- Yes, there is more! :D Enjoy!**

 **EzraSWrebels- Yeah you can do it Hera! :D**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

I was walking through the cold, dark tunnels. Illusions were shot at me, left and right, but I kept going. Earlier, I was about to give up. I couldn't take it anymore. Master Bilaba dying. Inquisitors. Clones. Stormtroopers. But the worst ones were where I saw each member of the crew dying slowly, and painfully. Just when I thought of using my lightsaber to end it all, I heard something. _"_ _Kanan, stay strong! We're gonna make it! I promise!"_ Hera had said to me. I was disappointed when I looked up to see she wasn't there, but her words gave me hope.

I was continuing on my journey. If I was going to die, I was going to die trying to escape this cave. I was determined to find Ezra at least. Getting into a meditation position, I tried to focus on my padawan's presence. I could sense pain and fear. It was pooling around him like an ocean, pulling him into the depths. " _Ezra. I need you to meditate,"_ I said through the bond, hoping he heard it. It took a moment, but then suddenly he opened up. I felt like I was floating as darkness surrounded me. _"_ _Kanan… help…"_ I heard Ezra plead desperately.

 _"_ _I'm coming! Where are you?!"_ I said, trying to focus on his fading signature. I sent waves of comfort through the force, giving him one last push and revealing his location. My eyes shot open and I bolted down the tunnels. Somehow, I knew which way to turn go. I ran, because my legs wouldn't stop. I ran, because new found adrenaline was pumping through my veins. I ran, because I _needed_ to find him. I skidded to a stop as I entered a small clearing. My attention immediately turned to the boy sobbing in the corner. "Ezra!"

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

"Ezra!" yelled a familiar voice.

I looked up and saw Kanan, but immediately pushed myself into the corner. I didn't want it to happen again…

 _"_ _Ezra?" said the blue haired man._

 _My gut churned. "D-Dad?" I mumbled._

 _"_ _Ezra!" he laughed, pulling me into a tight hug. "I've been so worried."_

 _My mind told me this was an illusion, but his warm, caring touch prevented me from protesting. I relaxed my muscles and leaned my head on his chest. I didn't say anything. Even if this was just a trick, I was going to enjoy it for what it was. Then things went wrong. A blaster fire pierced the air as Dad let out a pained gasp. Tears pooled in his eyes as he collapsed to his knees._

 _"_ _Dad!" I yelled, crouching to his side. I shook his limp body, tears forming in my eyes. "No… not again… don't leave me here!" I yelled, clenching my eyes shut. When I opened my eyes again, he wasn't there. My heart was shattered. My stomach was growling._ _I looked around. It was silent again. Crawling over towards the wall, I curled into a ball and fell into slumber…_

"Stay back!" I yelled at Kanan.

He went stiff and said reassuringly "Ezra… it's me. I promise, I'm real."

I wiped my eyes. "No… no! I won't fall for it again!"

He bent down and took a step closer. "Ezra, you have to focus. You have to clear your mind," he said, reaching out a hand towards me.

I growled at him, making him hesitate for a second. "Ezra, it's me. You _know_ it's me. Remember all the memories we share? All the good times we've had?"

I closed my eyes and mumbled "N-no…n-no…"

"Remember when you saved me from the Imperials? Remember how _proud_ I was of you?" he said.

I let out a small sob as the memories came back. "Remember when we went to the Jedi temple? Remember how you made your lightsaber?" he continued. My good hand brushed gently over my lightsaber. I did remember that day. This cave plays illusions the same way the temple did.

"Remember when I first asked you to join us… join _me_?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and I opened my eyes. I looked into Kanan's crystal green eyes, watering slightly. "See how far we've come?" he said, his voice choking slightly.

I let my emotions out and cried, bowing my head. Kanan sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me close. His touch was warm and soothing. With my good arm, I slung it around his waist and cried into his chest. He stroked my head gently. "Shhh… It's okay now… shhh," he said calmly. I didn't want this to be an illusion. I hoped on my life it wasn't an illusion.

When I started to calm down, I stayed quiet. I listened to Kanan's steady heart beat and his gentle breathing. "K-Kanan?" I finally mumbled.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I… hurt… really bad," I said, remembering my broken arm.

"Where?" he said, pulling me back a little.

My stomach growled. "Everywhere," I muttered.

Pulling something out of his belt, he said "you hungry?'

I nodded and watched as he broke the small ration stick in two, handing one to me. I quickly stuffed it into my mouth and savoured the sensation of having something in my stomach. Kanan finished his in two bites and then pulled out a small bottle. "Thirsty?" he asked.

I nodded intently as he screwed off the lid and put it up to my mouth. He tilted the container and cool, fresh water seeped into my mouth. I let out a sigh of relief and after a few sips he pulled back. I reached for the bottle again and whimpered. He sighed and gave me some more. "Now let's see your arm," he said, saving some of the water for later. I lifted my broken arm and gritted my teeth. Kanan examined it for a moment before stating "It's worse than before."

I let out a painful yelp as his hand traced across where the illusion Inquisitor was twisting before. "Ya think?" I groaned sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. I yawned. The energy was slowly draining out of me as I leaned up against him again. My eyes were slowly closing, but I forced myself to stay awake in fear of nightmares. Kanan shifted a little and placed me in a more comfortable position. I was almost lying down on his lap, except for my head which was being held up by his hand. I was about to protest, but then realised how comfortable I was. My head was up against his chest and I could hear his rhythmic heartbeat again. He was looking down at me with glowing eyes. "Get some rest kid," he said, stroking my head again.

"N-no…" I mumbled, my eyes slowly closing. "T-the nightmares… no more…"

"If you have any nightmares I'll wake you up. You'll be safe, I promise," he reassured me.

I nodded my head slowly and concentrated on his heartbeat again. It was soothing to listen to. Just to know he was there protecting me while I drifted off to sleep. My eyes closed and my energy draining, I heard Kanan whisper gently "Good to have you back, padawan." With that, I finally got some well needed rest…

* * *

 **Hey guys! This story has gotten some awesome support so I thought I'd make this one count! How do you feel about master and padawan being united again? Don't worry though, their trials aren't finished just because they're together. I still have a lot in store for them! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	6. Little Helper

**Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Ezraismybae- Aw, glad I could make you feel better! :D**

 **A M3mb3r123- I hope you enjoy it! :D And may the force be with you too!**

 **Ichichi05- That makes me so happy that you enjoyed it! Thanks for the support and enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **StoryWander- Thanks! That was one of the more fluffy chapters… they won't all be like that :o**

 **Angela- I won't be doing the Inquisitor because this story takes place after season one so yeah… He's long gone! XD**

 **Guest- Thanks for the suggestions! I like the Hera idea. I might use it… if I can fit it in! :D**

 **Azulablue92- :D I love your reaction! I wonder what your reaction will be in the final chapters… no spoilers here though! XD Thanks for your amazing support, you made my day! :D**

 **EzraSWrebels- Glad you like it! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Cptbckhd- (Love your name btw) I'm so glad you like the story! :D Don't worry. I have everything planned. It's going to be awesome! :D I even have ideas for a sequel XD That won't be for a while now though. As for the updating thing, I actually have a system for what days I update. It makes it so I update daily but there is always a 3 day wait for each story. Enjoy the chapter and may the force be with you too!**

 **Coral Itube-** **Gracias ! Me alegro de que te guste! Disfrute !**

* * *

Sabine's POV

* * *

I was panting. Sweat trailed down my face inside my helmet. I looked back. _I think I lost em'._ I leaned up against the wall and slumped down. Those stupid creatures had been chasing me for _hours_ now! I was so tired and hungry. My eyes slowly began to shut. I'd take this moment to rest while I had the chance…

 _"_ _Hurry up cadet!" the imperial officer in front of me barked._

 _I nodded submissively and turned to the man on his knees. His eyes were full of despair and was begging me not to shoot. Without hesitation, I lifted my gun and pulled the trigger. Bang! And it was all over. He gasped as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed, body going limp. A pang of pity twisted my heart as I turned away and faced my officer._

 _"_ _Can I ask why we had to kill him?" I said, pulling off my helmet._

 _"_ _That is none of your concern," he said smugly, turning on his heels and walking away._

 _I was about to follow him when I heard a small sob from behind me. I turned around, raising my gun. My eyes widened when I saw a little girl crouched over the dead man. "Daddy no!" she sobbed, crying into his shirt. I gasped. I had just killed this little girl's father!_

 _I walked closer to offer my sympathy but the little girl looked up at me with hatred. "Get away you monster!" she screamed, tears trailing down her face._

 _It was like a knife had just stabbed my heart. "I-I'm really sorry..."_

 _"_ _Just leave me alone!" She cut me off. "Haven't you done enough?!"_

 _I took a step back. Was I monster? Was I a murderer? Who was I? I am imperial cadet #5436… no… no I wasn't. I was a proud Mandalorian and member of the Rebel Ghost Crew… I was Sabine Wren…_

My eyes snapped open and I gasped, finding myself in the grasp of two storm troopers. They were dragging me carelessly across the rocky tunnel floor. I tried to struggle and reached for my blasters… they weren't there! I kicked one of them in the face and elbowed the other in the gut, wriggling out of their grasp. More stormtroopers came from the branching tunnels. "Set weapons to stun. Kallus wants them alive," the commander said. I had no cover as they all switched their blasters to stun. All I heard was gunfire as stinging pain exploded from my back. My limbs went numb and I collapsed.

Then there was darkness.

* * *

Hera's POV

* * *

After I had gotten some rest, I kept on walking, my little buddy in tow. He let out a small, adorable squeak as I picked him up and cradled him like a baby. "Aw. I'm getting kind of fond of you. Maybe Kanan would let me keep you…" Realising what I just said, I placed him back on the ground and thought _'_ _Yep. I've definitely lost it."_ We made it to an intersection and I thought for a moment. That's when I realised something. Turning to the baby fyrnock, I asked "You know this place, right? Which way do we go?"

His big yellow eyes glowed with joy as he walked towards one of the tunnels. I followed him as a thin layer of mist covered the floor. I was still trying to decipher everything that had happened to me. The cave. Kanan and… the girl whose name must not be mentioned. I knew it was an illusion, of course, but I was still slightly paranoid about it. I tried to think about the others. The vision I'd had. _Kanan, please tell me you found Ezra and that he's okay…_

"Hera!" I heard a desperate scream from one of the branching tunnels. I gasped. It sounded exactly like Ezra…

I felt a tug on my jumpsuit as I looked down at my little buddy. "Is… is it an illusion?" I asked shakily.

He nodded and tried to lead me away from the desperate pleas and cries of our youngest member. Taking a deep breathe, I followed him. I needed to clear my head. I had to stay strong. For Sabine. For Zeb. For Kanan. For Ezra… the _real_ Ezra. We walked for what felt like hours and I was starting to get hungry. It didn't help that the cave was slowly starting to destroy my sanity with illusions and memories. I bent down and pulled out my ration stick. Just before I took a bite, a pitiful, small grumble came from beside me. I looked at the fyrnock. His gaze was locked onto the ration stick as his stomach growled. I sighed. He was so small. So weak. I handed him the stick as he quickly made work of it. Then he looked up at me, yellow eyes gleaming. I began to feel uncomfortable again.

I gasped as the sensation of flying filled my body. Once again, I was out of my body and could see the entire cave system. I floated to one spot and was amazing to see myself. I was staring blankly and my eyes were glowing white. It looked _really_ creepy from here. I floated around, exploring in this new ghostly form. That's when I saw Ezra clutched in Kanan's grasp, both sleeping peacefully. I smiled. ' _They're going to be okay,'_ I thought with relief. I explored a little more and found… light! Actual sun light! It was an exit from this horrid nightmare, I just needed to get to it. Taking a look at the full system, it turned out Zeb was closest. I needed to warn him somehow.

Before I could elaborate further, I saw my little buddy again. He tugged at my sleeve urgently as I drifted with him to another exit of the cave. I gasped when I saw… the Empire. Tens or even hundreds of stormtroopers were flooding into the caves. I watched as the deeper the scouts got, the more they would start chasing nothing in particular or collapse to the ground screaming. Turns out the cave liked to play games with _everyone_. My attention was grabbed by the ISB agent walking through the tunnels. I bared my teeth. I really hated that guy. He stopped at a large intersection of tunnels as two stormtroopers walked in carrying…

My eyes shot open and I gasped. "Sabine!"

* * *

 **Wow. Cliff hanger much! XD It's nothing personal, I swear! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you thought about it! I actually have an idea for a sequel but it's still a while until that! I'm so excited for the Siege of Lothal! Some of you are lucky and will see it in 3 days. Unfortunately, I will be seeing it in 11 because it airs a week later in Australia than in America. My sympathies to those who have to wait until it's online so I request NO SPOILERS in the reviews. Thanks! You guys rule and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	7. Worthy of the Cave

**Okay guys! Here it is! It's a bit of a longer one so I hope you enjoy! :D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **EzraSWrebels- What happened to Hera was like a vision thing, where she went out of her body and could see the entire cave system. The fyrnock gave her that vision/dream thing. How did you think the fyrnocks know their way around so well? :D**

 **Azulablue92- I keep on doing that to you don't I? XD Sorry, but I think you'll like this chapter!**

 **Ichichi05- The cave is giving the fyrnocks that ability. I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Azilia James- The real Kanan is with the real Ezra now and Sabine is in the hands of the real Empire. Does that clear it up a little bit?**

 **Guest- Thank you so much for your support! :D**

 **Guest- Wait no longer! Here it is! :D**

 **Angela- Maybe I'll try and fit that in somewhere.**

 **A M3mb3r123- Yes, that's exactly what I want! XD Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Cptbckhd- I would tell you the name of the sequel, but I don't want to give anything away… yet. I think you'll enjoy the sequel though! :D**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

After Ezra had awoken, we kept walking. I had lost all track of time. _How long had we been in here? Hours? Days? Weeks?_ I looked over at my padawan. He was getting weaker by the minute. I had modified my shoulder guard to act like a sling for Ezra's broken arm and I had tried to ration our supplies as much as possible. He looked up at me and croaked "Water?" I nodded and pulled out the small container. It was almost empty. I handed it to him and said "You have the rest."

He drunk the remains of precious water in one gulp and let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks," he said in a hoarse whisper, giving me back the empty container.

Together, we had helped each other through our illusions. Where one of us would be tempted to run after it, the other would stop them. I could tell this 'cave' was getting annoyed by are teamwork. That's when it stepped things up a notch. An invisible force hit me hard in the side, knocking me into the wall. I groaned and pulled out my lightsaber. I looked around and then called out "Ezra?!"

"K-Ka…." I heard muffled gasps coming from one of the branching tunnels. I ran into the dark room, illuminated by my glowing lightsaber.

"Careful there jedi," came a dark, mechanical voice. A blood red blade shot from the darkness, shining on the tall, black figure in front of me.

"Where's Ezra?!" I yelled, preparing my sword.

He didn't respond at first as his nightmare breathing filled my ears. "Why don't you see for yourself," he said coldly. Crystals in the room started to reflect light into the large space. I shielded my eyes as a ray of light blinded me momentarily. When I opened them again, the sith figure was gone, and I could see the whole space. That's when I saw Ezra. He was just standing there, frozen. Fear all across his face.

I walked closer and extended my hand. "Ezr-"

I was cut off when there was a quiet, deathly crack under my feet. I looked down. The ground underneath me was cracking. In a swift motion, I stepped back onto stable ground, just before it crumbled where I was before. I looked through the hole. A dark, endless pit under the thin layer of ground. "K-Kanan… _help_ …" Ezra whispered. I looked where he was standing. It was breaking under his feet as well. "It's okay, It's okay," I said encouragingly. I reached out my hands, trying to tap into the force… but it didn't work. I tried harder, but it felt like I was being blocked from the mystical presence. "Okay, don't panic," I said, trying to figure out a solution. I could see Ezra was trying to conceal his fear as he nodded slowly. He was a few meters in front of me, but I still couldn't reach him. That's when I figured something out. "Okay, Ezra. Remember your forms?" I asked.

"Is this really the best time for a lesson?!" he growled, panic tinged in his voice.

"Calm down, it's okay. Now… I want you to do the stepping exercises I taught you," I said, trying to stay calm.

"K-Kanan…" he croaked. The cracks under his feet were getting larger by the second. "I'm scared."

"I know. I know. But you need to trust me on this. I won't let you fall. I promise."

He nodded and took a step forward. He flinched as another set of groans and cracks came from the ground. "Deep breathes," I said, bending down slightly. He continued, stepping lightly and treading carefully. "Almost there," I mumbled, watching the ground grow weaker by each step. I was almost in reach of grabbing him when the ground gave way and crumbled into the pit. "Ezra!" I yelled, jumping and grabbing his wrist. Half of my body was hanging over the edge and Ezra dangled over the abyss. He looked up at me with big eyes. "I've got you," I groaned, hauling him up to stable ground. I pulled him away from the cliff and he hugged me. I was tense at first, but then join him in his embrace. "You're okay now. You're going to be fine," I assured him. He leaned into my arms. " _Thank you_ ," he whispered into my shirt.

* * *

Hera's POV

* * *

"You need to take me to Sabine! She's in trouble!" I said to my comrade, pacing around in the small space. My little buddy did a low, passive growl and ran off into one of the tunnels. "Hey, wait up!" I called, running after him. My legs were still aching and my stomach was growling. I knew I wouldn't have enough energy to keep up with him if he kept this pace. That's when I saw… light! It was emanating from around the corner as I bolted after the baby frynock. _Wow, for something that small, he's really fast!_

Turning the corner, I gasped. I was standing in a large, circular area with crystals all over the walls, reflecting light back and forth through the magnificent area. My attention though, was fixed on the pack of frynocks scattered through surrounding tunnels and around the area. I was about to turn around and run but two of the creatures came up behind me, forcing me into the centre of the room. They all began to circle me and I began to panic. _What am I going to do?!_

Suddenly, my little friend jumped to beside me and growled something to the others. They all began making strange noises, a language I was unable to understand. My palms were sweating and my blood had gone cold. Suddenly, everything went silent as tens or even hundreds of golden, glowing eyes stared at me. I looked down and realised I was standing in the middle of a carved pattern. It was engraved lines leading to the entrances of the other tunnels and then, they started to glow. The pattern came closer and I began to get nervous. Then, it was like my ears were opened. I could hear hundreds of voices in my head.

 _"_ _She's just not ready,"_ said one.

 _"_ _I say we give her a chance,"_ a deeper, male one said.

 _"_ _What makes her any different to the others invading our territory?"_ Echoed another person's voice.

 _"_ _She helped out one of the Fyrnocks and even gave him her ration stick! That's worthy enough,"_ one interjected.

A deep, resonant voice interrupted all the other voices, silencing them. _"_ _The Twi'lek has proven herself worthy. She will be accepted."_

 _"_ _Agreed,"_ said the second voice.

 _"_ _We'll give her a chance,"_ grumbled another voice.

A great feeling of peace washed over me and I understood everything. I didn't know how, but everything just… made sense. I knew exactly where I was in the cave and what once felt like a maze to me, was now easily understood. I knew which way Kanan and Ezra were, I knew where Zeb was and I knew where all the troopers and Sabine were. The cave had… _accepted_ me.

 _"_ _I warn you Twi'lek._ You _may be worthy, but your friends are not. Use your knowledge wisely, but we will not stop their trials of the cave. Good luck."_ With that, the voices disappeared, but the feeling of knowledge and calm didn't leave.

My little buddy scratched at my leg. I bent down and patted him. "Thank you. I need your help with a few more things, if you don't mind?"

He nodded joyfully and called something to the others. They came closer as I thought for a moment. "I need to lead Zeb, Kanan and Ezra out of the cave but I also need to get to Sabine… what do I do?!" I said, thinking to myself.

One of the fyrnocks clawed at my comlink which wasn't able to get a signal anymore. "Wait… you're a genius! Thank you!" I said, pulling out my comlink and dismantling it. _Hopefully this works!_

* * *

 **Hey guys! How was it? What do you think Hera is doing? Who do you think will survive this ordeal? Did I scare you with the Ezra and Kanan part? I told you the fyrnocks would come in handy! :D I was thinking whether I should explain the cave and the voices, but I kind of like the mystery that I've put you guys in. If you think I need to explain it more, tell me in the reviews and I might just do it. That's all for now. Have a great day and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

 **P.S NO SPOILERS IN THE REVIEWS PLEASE FOR 'Siege of Lothal' PLEASE! Thank you.**


	8. A Message

**I've been really excited to write this story because I have an awesome sequel planned! Enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **EzraSWRebels- Enjoy the chapter! I promise the next few are going to be more action packed! :D**

 **Cptbckthd- You're actually right! The voices are spirits who died in the cave. They can give someone the power to see through the tunnels like the fyrnocks can. They deemed Hera worthy so she will no longer get illusions and can have visions like the baby fyrnock was showing her before! :D It is going to be good! I'm a little worried for the following chapters though… I don't know how people will respond… ;)**

 **Azulablue92- Sorry, but I have a timed schedule. Don't worry, it's only 3 days between each update. I'm sure you'll survive! ;D Though it was a very tempting offer XD**

 **Ichichi05- Only 3 more days for me! So excited! :D**

 **To This Day77- Was it that obvious? XD I really like that scene from rise of the guardians so I kind of did that in mine, but a rebels version! :D**

 **Angela- Thanks for your support! I really appreciate it! :D**

 **Guest- Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Zeb's POV

* * *

 _BOOM! CRASH! CLANK!_

All I could hear was explosions and loud screams. Blood chilling, agonising screams. I looked around and realised I was back at my old house on Lasan. "Garazeb Orrelios! Get out of here! NOW!" my older brother Roko yelled.

"I'll fight for Lasan!" I growled, pulling out my bo-rifle and attacking incoming bucket heads.

Roko flipped over a table, using it as cover. He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me close, trying to speak over the explosions and gunfire. "You're going to _live_ for Lasan! Now go!"

"B-but-"

"No buts!" He sighed, resting his big hands on my shoulders. "Please Zeb. Lasan needs you to live. _I_ need you to live. We've already lost one brother, I'm not losing you too."

"Why me?" I sobbed.

"Stay strong Zeb. It's going to be okay," he smiled reassuringly, urging me towards the window. I jumped through, bo-rifle in hand. "Now go make Lasan proud!" he yelled as I ran in the opposite direction of the town.

 _BOOM! AHH! CLANK!_

I looked back to see the house I was at only at a few moments ago completely disintegrated. No survivors could be seen in the black ashes that remained. " _Roko…"_ I whispered to no one in particular. I turned and kept running. _For Lasan. For Roko._ I made it to the top of a hill and hid behind some large boulders, watching in horror as green burst of energy exploded all over the town. Screams and cries for help still audible, even from here. In a matter of minutes, a former city full of life and happiness was degraded to ashes and smoke. I slumped down against the hard rock behind me and held my head in my hands. My eyes stung and my breathing was unsteady. I had just re watched something I had been pushing to the back of my mind for years. _The fall of Lasan._

"-epare the Ghost, Sabi-" came an unexpected voice.

I look up and gasped. "Hera?!"

"-here soon and whatever you do, don't-" it came again.

Slowly, the rocky plateau of Lasan shifted back to the dark, mysterious cave. I remembered where I was as the fog in my mind cleared. There was a loud static noise and my attention turned to the fyrnock sitting beside me. I panicked at first, pulling out my bo-rifle, but it didn't seem aggressive. That's when I realised the rope tied around its back with a broken comlink entwined into it. The static disappeared and instead played a familiar voice "Hello? Can you hear me? This is spectre 2…"

"Hera!" I gasped, taking a step closer to the fyrnock.

The creature let out a low growl when I reached for the communicator, basically saying _'_ _Back off buddy.'_

Retracting my hand, I listened closely to the message playing from the comlink. "…This is a recorded message. I don't have much time. You need to follow this fyrnock, he'll lead you to the surface. Prepare the Ghost, Sabine and I will be there soon and whatever you do, **don't** go back into the cave once you're out! See you soon, Spectre 2 out…" It returned to another static phase, before repeating the message again, speaking on a continuous loop.

At first I thought _'_ _This has to be another illusion.'_ Then, the fyrnock started walking down one of the tunnels, stopping when almost out of view. It turned back to me, urging me to follow it. I groaned. "What 'ave I got to lose?" Picking up my bo-rifle, I followed the creature through the tunnels. Up. Over. Left. Right. Right. Left. Through. Straight. We had been walking for about an hour when we turned a right and I saw the most beautiful thing ever. _Sun light!_

"It wasn't an illusion!" I sighed in relief, running towards the end of the long tunnel. I stopped when the rays of light hit my feet, warming my cold fur. The fyrnock walked up to behind me, Hera's voice still on a constant repeat. I turned and patted him on the head, cautiously. "Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you." With that, his big yellow eyes glowed, staring blankly into the abyss. Then he bolted down the tunnels, Hera's voice echoing off the walls. I walked out of the exit, delighted when I was blinded momentarily by light. Once out, I took a deep breathe, fresh oxygen filling my lungs. I let out a loud chuckle, so glad to be out of that nightmare.

Now, what was it Hera had instructed me to do?

 _Follow the fyrnock…_

Check.

 _Don't go back into the cave…_

As if I'd go back in there!

 _Prepare the Ghost…_

Hmm. If I remembered correctly, the Ghost wasn't that far away. That is, if the bucket heads hadn't found it. I stretched my limbs. I didn't know how long I'd been in there, but it felt like _forever_! I was just glad to be out in the fresh air and sunlight! I started walking in the direction we'd hidden the Ghost. I wondered how Hera had managed to communicate with the fyrnock or how she'd even known where I was. It was puzzling but there was still one thought itching in the back of my mind. _I hope everyone is okay…_

* * *

 **Hey guys! How was the chapter? I hope you liked it! Just to clarify, the fyrnock that helped Zeb was NOT the baby fynock with Hera. That fyrnock was a messenger sent by Hera to find and lead Zeb, Kanan and Ezra out of the cave. Hera to the rescue! XD**

 **It's been a really good day for me because I'M FREE! Yeah! No more school for 3 weeks! To add onto that, I finally got to read the first two comics of 'Kanan: The Last Padawan'! So awesome! Another three days and I'll get to see the 'Siege of Lothal'! :D It's going to be a great holidays! Anyways, I don't have much else to say except thanks for the amazing support you guys have given this story! I really hope you enjoy and that most of you will also want to read the sequel I have planned! :D Have a great day and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	9. The Rescue Mission

**Here it is guys! Hope you enjoy! :D**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Ichichi05- Yeah, I checked it out! It was awesome! :D**

 **Azulablue92- Thanks for your awesome support! :D Enjoy!**

 **Jessie K.I- Thanks! :D**

 **Angela- I've seen it now and it's AMAZING! :D**

 **Guest 3- Thanks! I really appreciate your kind review! :D**

 **EzraSWrebels- Who else will make it? You'll have to find out! :D**

* * *

Sabine's POV

* * *

Darkness.

Screams.

Voices.

That's all I could remember. Stuck in a void where all I could hear was the screams of my family and all I could feel was a bone chilling breeze. Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted from my cheek. I gasped and opened my eyes. Looking around frantically, I found I was in the grasp of two stormtrooopers. In front of me, stood none other than Agent Kallus. A stinging pain still remained on my cheek as I tried to catch my breath. "Finally, you're awake," Kallus snickered.

I struggled in the troopers grasps, but realised there was no point. The exit to the cave was swarming with soldiers and the branching tunnels were flooding with scouts and guards. "It's wise not to struggle," Kallus said with a smirk.

I scowled, but was interrupted by a distressed bucket head running towards us. "Sir," he called, catching the agent's attention. "We've lost two search squads."

"What?! Is it the rebels?!" Kallus asked angrily.

"No sir," the trooper explained. "Some of them claim they see something and run through the tunnels. Others become paranoid. Some even pass out from… well… nothing! Either way, they never return the same… or never return at all!"

Kallus scratched his head, confused. Suddenly, screams echoed through one of the branching tunnels. All the troopers prepared their guns. "Squad 3 and 5 are not reporting in sir," one of them said. A deathly silence filled the air.

"AHH!" came more screams, but from a different tunnel this time.

"Squad 1 and 2 aren't responding sir," a trooper said.

The ground began to vibrate and I could hear what sounded like marching. Suddenly, swarms of fyrnocks burst into the large clearing. They pounced on the screaming and yelling storm troopers. The troopers tried to fight back, but there were too many of them. A sharp pain hit my shoulder from a misfire. I screamed loudly and swept my captors out from under their feet. "Sabine!" a familiar voice called.

"Hera?!" I gasped, clutching my bleeding shoulder.

Hera appeared from the shadows and ran over. "Sabine! You're okay!" she exclaimed, relieved.

"H-Hera… what's going on?!" I stuttered, watching more fynrocks entering the blood bath.

"No time to explain! We need to go!" she said, pulling me towards one of the tunnels. A ran with her, almost out of imperial grasps. "No!" yelled Kallus from behind. Then, there was gun fire and a sharp pain in my back. I collapsed as my vision went blurry, limbs going limp. "Sabine!" I heard Hera call, drowned out by the screams and voices in my head. I closed my eyes. I was right where I began.

Darkness.

Screams.

Voices.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I know it's a shorter one, but I've had a lot on my mind lately. Hopefully you still enjoyed though. Did Sabine survive? Did Kanan and Ezra get Hera's message? Who is going to die?! Or am I tricking you by making you think someone is going to die?! Mind games, my friends! XD**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	10. Nearing the End

**Hey guys! I'm back from my holiday and thought I'd give you a chapter worth waiting for! :D I hope you enjoy!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **CptBcktHd- Yes, slowly, I am becoming one with the cave… XD Kidding. Nah, I just like to draw out the suspense. Keep you all on your toes! :D Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Azulablue92- I hope you enjoy the chapter! I can already tell what all of you will be writing in the reviews… so read the chapter and I'll see if my predictions are correct! XD**

 **Rebeakahhniang- If you thought that was a good cliffhanger, wait till you see this one! XD**

 **Ichichi05- Yes, only time will tell. :D Enjoy!**

 **Firehawk720- Thanks! Enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **EzraSWrebels- I can already imagine what people will be screaming in the reviews once they read this chapter. XD**

 **Guest- :D I'm glad you're enjoying it! Maybe you'll even check out the sequel I have planned for once this is finished! :D**

 **Guest- I may be tricking you… I may not… only time will tell! :D**

 **SWfangirl- Yes. A tactic used by many of my fellow authors. Trust me, I'll stop playing with you all soon… soon my friends! :D Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Ezra's POV

* * *

"Run!" a woman in a brown cloak yelled from the end of a tunnel.

I looked up at Kanan who was frozen in place. "Kanan?"

Suddenly, gunfire could be heard, and a loud scream echoed off the walls. I turned and looked at the woman from before, on the ground, limp. Three storm troopers stood over the woman and fired at her still figure. Wait… not storm troopers… they looked _different_. Their visors were tinted blue and there was red painted patterns on their armour. They looked up and saw us. Kanan's hand grasped onto my shoulder as he pushed me through a branching tunnel. "Kill the jedi!" the troopers ordered.

We ran through the tunnels as I tried to keep up with my master. "Kanan…. What's going-"

"Just keep going!" he yelled, his iron grip still on my shoulder.

Kanan pulled out his lightsaber and so did I. We ignited them both and ran with all our might. After a few minutes, we slowed down to a jog, and finally, a steady walk. I had clipped my lightsaber to my belt while Kanan's still hummed in the air, illuminating the dark cave. It was silent, except for the sound of our boots against the cold rock. "Kanan?" I asked, looking up at him. His expression was blank, and his grip on my shoulder tightened.

"Kanan?" I repeated. He continued looking forward, walking steadily.

"Kanan," I said as my shoulder began to throb.

His grip only got tighter. "Kanan!" I yelped as his nails dug into my skin.

He finally snapped out of his little trance and released my shoulder. "S-Sorry," he fumbled.

I gingerly massaged it and looked up at him. "What was all that about?"

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Guess I'm just a little jumpy after that illusion of…" he trailed off.

His expression went blank again as he stared off into the abyss. "Of what?" I asked, partly curious.

He sighed and muttered "My master."

Before I could respond, something echoed through the tunnel. We were both on alert as I pulled out my lightsaber. It sounded like… a voice… and more specifically… _Hera_! I gasped. "That sounds like-"

"I know," he growled.

As much as I wanted to believe it was Hera, I kept my guard up and my expectations low. Surprisingly, a fyrnock rounded the corner. Kanan pulled out his gun and was about to pull the trigger when I pushed him. The shot missed as I yelled "Wait!" Kanan, still startled, lowered his gun slowly. I watched the fyrnock as it paced irritably in front of us. I heard what sounded like static coming from the creature when it suddenly clicked and played Hera's familiar voice.

"Hello? Can you hear me? This is spectre 2…" it echoed. My gaze shifted to the rope on the creature's back, a comlink tied into it. My eyes widened and I glanced at Kanan who was equally surprised and confused.

We let it continue. "…This is a recorded message. I don't have much time. You need to follow this fyrnock, he'll lead you to the surface. Prepare the Ghost, Sabine and I will be there soon and whatever you do, **don't** go back into the cave once you're out! See you soon, Spectre 2 out…" The message returned to a static phase, before repeating Hera's message.

I looked up at Kanan, hoping he'd know what to do. "Do we trust it?"

He stared at the fyrnock cautiously. "It could be a trap," he muttered, crossing his arms.

I bent down next to it, and stared into those big, hypnotic eyes. "You want to help us?"

The creature scratched the ground impatiently and looked up. "Show us out of here… _please_ ," I whispered, placing a hand gently on its hard forehead.

It nodded and turned, walking through the tunnels. "I don't know about you," I said, following it. "But I want to get out of here. And I think this little guy can show us."

Reluctantly, Kanan walked beside me, one hand gripping his lightsaber and the other hanging loosely onto my shoulder. He sighed. "Let's hope so kid."

* * *

Hera's POV

* * *

"Almost there," I muttered under my breath as we walked the final part of the journey. The fyrnocks had an unconscious Sabine balanced on their backs as they followed behind me. We turned a right, and to my relief, I saw a long tunnel with others branching off. At the end of the tunnel, was light. Sweet, brilliant _light_! The baby fyrnock beside me scowled and scampered back into the shadows. "Oh, right. Forgot about that. One sec," I said, running toward the exit. _I hope the boys got my message._

I stepped outside and got a whiff of fresh air. I rejoiced inwardly as the sun's rays shone on my cold skin. Looking around, I gasped when I saw Zeb running towards me. He waved and yelled "Hera!" I smiled but didn't move. "Zeb! You got my message!" I called. When he got to me, he pulled me into a tight squeeze. "I can't believe it! You're alive!" he laughed.

"Is it just you?" I asked.

He let go and said "So far. Where's Sabine?"

I remembered Sabine in the tunnel and said "Come. I need your help." I led him to where the fyrnocks were waiting. He gasped when he saw Sabine's poor condition. "Take her to the med bay, but be careful of her back. She got shot," I explained. Zeb's face turned to a picture of rage as he carefully picked the girl up. "Who did this to her?!" he growled. "The Empire," I said simply.

He turned and carried Sabine back towards the exit as I looked at the fyrnocks. "Just one more thing to do. Go find Kanan and Ezra and make sure they get back safely." All of them ran off except for my little buddy. I bent down and patted his head. "Thank you. If it weren't for you, none of us would have made it out alive. I'll say my final goodbye once the boys are back though." He nodded and ran with the others. Standing up, I walked out of the cave and towards where Zeb had hidden the Ghost. I walked up the ramp, my fingertips trailing along the wall. _Home sweet home._

Climbing up the ladder, I entered the med bay. Zeb had laid the unconscious teen on the bed and waited for my next move. "We need to patch up those wounds," I said, hooking her up to a few machines. The Lasat rummaged through the first aid kid until he found some bandages. The machine behind me beeped as Sabine's heart rate and other vital systems appeared on the screen.

 _Beep…_

 _Beep…_

 _Beep…_

I skimmed through the results as the machine beeped steadily to Sabine's heartbeat.

 _Beep…_

 _Beep…_

 _BING…_

My eyes widened as her heart rate began to slow. "No, no, no!" I exclaimed, blood going cold. "She's loosing too much blood!" Zeb watched helplessly from the side. "W-What does that mean?" he stuttered.

 _BING_

 _BING!_

 _BING!_

"It means we're losing her!" I scrambled to Sabine's side and shook her shoulders. "No, no, no! Stay with us Sabine! Come on!" There was no response. I could feel the tears stinging in my eyes as I leant over Sabine's limp body. I let out a small sob. " _Please_ ," I whimpered. " _Stay with us..._ "

* * *

 **Hey guys! Wow, cliffhanger much? XD Sorry for the delay, I went on a four day holiday to the coast! It was awesome! :D Anyways, tell me what you thought of the chapter! I love to read your reviews! Will Kanan and Ezra make it out? Was I telling the truth about someone dying after all? Will Sabine survive?! All questions will be answered, in the next chapters! :D I hope you enjoyed and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	11. What the Cave Took

**Hey guys! Have you been excited for this one? I have! :D I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **CptBcktHd- Okay, I admit it! I am one with the cave! XD**

 **Guest- Don't we all? :D**

 **Azulablue92- Because you're a good friend of mine, I'll warn you to prepare your feels for the road ahead. :D Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Devilau Hills- We'll have to find out if she dies! :o So much suspense!**

 **Ichichi05- Will they? O.o**

 **Warrior Angel- Yes, that's the question everyone is asking. Will. She. Live?!**

 **Angela- Don't worry, I'll reveal the sequel name soon. :D**

 **SWfangirl- That's one way of looking at it! :D**

 **Midnight Luna- Now you're acting like the cave! XD One of us! One of us!**

 **Guest- I hope you enjoy the chapter! I won't spoil anything. Enjoy!**

 **Secret sauze- That's just how I role. XD**

 **Thunder angel- After everything they went through, he has the right to be suspicious.**

 **EzraSWrebels- That's fine. Enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Azulablue guest- You can interpret the title in any way you like. But we are nearing the end of this story and a sequel soon after! :D Well, I can already tell how people will be reacting to this chapter. Enjoy! And I'm glad you like the cover image.**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

We kept walking for hours through the winding tunnels. The communicator on the fynock had finally run out of power and now we just followed the small pitter patter of the fyrnock's footsteps. A cold chill ran up my spine and my stomach growled loudly. "Ezra, I have a bad feeling about this," I finally spoke. He looked up and smiled reassuringly. "Surely if this was an illusion something bad would already have happened. Besides, I don't think we have much to lose."

I knew he was right but I had the strange feeling something was going to go wrong. "Okay," I grumbled.

We turned the corner and the fyrnock suddenly became very agitated. "What's wrong with it?" Ezra panicked.

"I don't know," I said, about to reach out for it when the ground began to vibrate. The fyrnock stood up and looked to behind us, then bolted in the opposite direction.

I turned as the ground shook violently and loud crumbling and crashing noises could be heard. My eyes widened in fear and shock when I realised the roof was coming down, crumbling straight towards us. "Run!" I yelled, grabbing Ezra's wrist and scrambling down the tunnel. Deep cracks appeared overhead as the roof began to weaken. I used every scrap of energy left to run but I knew we weren't going to get there before the roof collapsed. "We're not gonna make it!" I called out to Ezra who was running beside me.

He looked up at me desperately, then to the end of the tunnel. "Yes we are," he puffed, barely audible over the crashing cave.

I felt an incredible force push me forward as I practically flew through the air, the walls rushing past me in a nauseous blur. I hit the ground and groaned as I tumbled over myself, unable to get stable again. Hitting the hard rock wall, I opened my eyes just in time to see Ezra standing in the middle of the tunnel, exhausted. My eyes widened. "Ezra!" I coughed, ignoring the blood in my mouth. He flash me one last smile before the roof collapsed on him, blocking him from my vision. Everything went silent as the rocks stopped falling at the entrance to the tunnel, only a few metres away from me. I forced myself to stand and crawled over to the now settled rubble. "No, no, no!" I panted, digging frantically at the boulders and pebbles.

I ignored the sharp pains in my back and hands, focusing only on my padawan. "Come on! Come on!" I barked, pushing a big boulder out of the way. I heard a low, mournful whine from beside me and realised it was the fyrnock. He walked over and started to dig at the debris. I realised what he was doing and joined in, working together to move the rocks. I gasped when I saw a pale, blood stained hand. "Ezra!" I exclaimed, pushing rocks out of the way frantically and pulling the boy out of the rubble.

Blood stained his clothing and I sighed in relief when I saw he was still breathing. I held him in my arms, supporting his head as he let out a groan. "Ezra, come on, you in there?" I asked, shaking him gently. His breaths were shaky and his eyes opened, just a crack. "Ezra. It's okay. You're going to be fine," I said, trying to catch my breath.

He let out a painful cough and I cringed when I saw the blood lining his mouth. "Stay with me kid," I pleaded, leaning over him. He stared with a dazed expression up at my face. "Was… I… a good… student?" he wheezed, clutching his stomach.

"W-What do you mean?" I stuttered. "You _are_ a good student, not _were_."

He coughed again and lifted a shaky hand. "Did I… make you… _proud_?" he gasped.

I held his cold hand and could feel tears stinging my eyes. "No, no, no! Ezra, you gotta stay with me! I promise I'll get you out of here."

The teen mustered up a weak smile and whispered "I know… _I know…_ "

I shook my head and clenched my eyes shut. "Don't leave," I whimpered.

"Always… here," he chocked. He placed his hand over where my heart lay. "Always _here._ "

I opened my eyes, my vision blurry from the tears threatening to fall. He took a deep breath and let out one final sigh before his eyes closed and his body went limp. I couldn't hold back my emotions anymore as I held my lifeless padawan in my arms. " _Thank you_ ," I sobbed quietly, tears slipping down my cheeks. " _For everything._ "

All was silent in the cave apart from the soft whimpers escaping my lips. The fyrnock walked up to beside me and respectfully bowed its head. I didn't looked up. I just mourned over my loss… _over Ezra_. Why did this always have to happen to me? First Master Billaba, now Ezra. " _You win_ ," I whispered. Then, I opened my eyes and screamed furiously into the tunnels "You win!" My voice echoed off the walls as I started to sob again.

A wave of peace and knowledge washed over me and hundreds of voices filled my mind.

 _"_ _I think we went too far this time,"_ one of the voices said.

 _"_ _They were unworthy. That's just the price to pay,"_ I cold voice replied.

 _"_ _But the child did not deserve it!"_ another protested.

 _"_ _He sacrificed himself. It's not our fault!"_

 _"_ _Enough!"_ a deep voice intervened. _"_ _What's done is done. We cannot change it."_

 _"_ _Can we at least end his trials?"_ the first voice pleaded.

 _"_ _Hmm,"_ the deep voice thought. _"_ _Agreed. His trials shall be finished."_

The voices disappeared and I felt strangely calm. I looked down at Ezra's lifeless form. "I promised I'd get you out, and I won't let you down," I whispered, lifting him up and carrying him bridal style. What sounded like marching came from the tunnel and I turned to see a whole pack of fyrnocks, led by a small, baby one. The leader looked at Ezra and let out a small, pitiful squeak. I shook my head sadly. He nodded as the others surround me, creating an escort as I followed them through the paths.

I stared at my padawan's lifeless figure. "We had a good run, huh?" I chuckled, sorrow tinged through my voice. I sighed. "Thank you…" I whispered. "You were the best thing that ever happened to me. I'll never forget you, or your sacrifice. _Thank you_ …"

* * *

 **Wow guys! I bet you we're expecting that, huh?! Did I get you in the feels? Are you all gonna kill me in the reviews because Ezra died? Will I really be so cruel to kill off Sabine as well?! I guess you'll have to find out! XD Anyways, tell me what you thought about the chapter, I love to read your reviews! I hope you enjoyed and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	12. And What it Saved

**You guys are hilarious! Like:**

 **Reviews from chapter 10= "NO! Sabine can't die!"**

 **Reviews from chapter 11= "NO! Kill Sabine instead!"**

 **XD Cracks me up every time. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed my story and will stick around for the sequel. Thanks for your amazing support and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Guest- I killed him because I knew it would have the most impact on all of you! :D I'm glad you like the story and may the force be with you too!**

 **Ezras Mum- You'll have to find out if I was bluffing. Prepare your feels for this chapter!**

 **Ezraismybae- There is no death, there is the force. :D**

 **Azulablue- Death is a part of life. :( But, it doesn't mean Ezra is _completely_ out of the picture! You'll understand soon. :D**

 **Cptbckthd- I'm sorry I made you so angry/sad. Forgive me! :D I promise I'll make it up to you all in the sequel!**

 **Idreamstuff- Plz no! D:**

 **Magicadoremi- Because, it's a fact that most people like Ezra better than Sabine so there is a lot more impact when _he_ dies than when _she_ dies. Besides, the sequel kind of revolves around this event.**

 **DeviLau Hills- I know, it's very sad. But sometimes good things can sprout from the bad. :)**

 **Thunder angel13- Because he deserves to die heroically. :D**

 **EzraSWrebels- That's probably most people's reaction to that chapter! :P**

 **Ichichi05- Really, really.**

 **Ez the ninja- Whoops! I didn't know my writing could do that. But then again, we've got some people claiming they punched their wall and stuff so… XD No judging here.**

 **Guest- I know right? That's probably what all of you are thinking. XD**

 **Warrior Angel- Because the good guys don't always win. At least he sacrificed his life in an honourable way. :D**

 **Raymond868- I'm sorry, but what's done is done. Enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Guest- Wouldn't that be cruel of me to put you all in an emotion fit and then say it was an illusion? I'm doing you all a favour. XD**

 **Guest- I worked really hard on this chapter and it warms my heart to hear this is one of your favourite stories, so I hope you enjoy! :D**

 **Starwarsrebels- Hmm. That's one way to approach it, but if you want to read the sequel you'll have to keep your computer intact. XD**

 **Starwarsrebels- But look at how much more impact Ezra's death had. Sabine's 'almost' death= 13 reviews. Ezra's death= 25 reviews!**

 **Thechosenjedi142- Would I really be so cruel to kill Ezra _and_ Sabine? You'll have to find out! :D**

 **Midnight luna- That was a very sad chapter to write. D: And I wanted Ezra's last words to be very meaningful, and it seemed to work.**

 **Firehawk720- I don't kill people for the sake of it. They die for a purpose, and Ezra's death will lead onto the sequel. :D**

 **Angela- I know! Did I catch you all off guard with that one? Everyone was so focused on Sabine that they didn't consider Ezra or Kanan would still die! :O Plot twist!**

 **SWFangirl- I haven't seen any fanfics where Ezra dies, but yes, Sabine dying is a common theme. And I _always_ make my stories unique! :D**

 **Azulablue92- No! Don't leave dude! D: Stay with me! At least stick around for the sequel! :D And the fyrnocks didn't kill Ezra. The spirits in the cave caused the roof to collapse and the fyrnocks just didn't get there in time. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Hera's POV

* * *

I was sobbing over Sabine's body as the machine beeped furiously. A firm hand gripped onto my shoulder and I was twisted on the spot to face Zeb. "Hera! Pull it together!" he said, shaking me. "I know you're scared, but you need to _think_. You need to be our logical pilot. You need to be the _real_ Hera!" I nodded slowly, draining myself of all emotion. I wiped my cheeks and scrambled through our medical files, muttering as I searched. After scanning through her results, my eyes widened. "Yes!" I exclaimed.

"What?!" Zeb asked, stepping aside as I pulled out two needles connected by a tube.

"We're the same blood type," I smiled, pushing one side into Sabine's arm. "If we're quick enough, we might be able to save her. But we need those wounds patched up, now!"

He nodded and got to work on bandaging her back and shoulder while I jabbed the other needle into my own arm. Turning on a machine, my blood went through the tube and into Sabine. "Hope this works," I mumbled, sitting down. When Zeb finished, he sat down across from me.

 _BING!_

 _BING!_

 _BING…_

 _Beep…_

 _Beep…_

To our relief, her heart rate began to stabilise again. "That… was close," I said, smiling weakly at Zeb. I was feeling kind of woozy and my vision was slightly blurry. I turned off the machine once I was _sure_ Sabine would be okay. Then, I slumped back into my chair and closed my eyes.

When I opened them again, I was watching the cave from above. In my ghostly form, I shifted around the winding tunnels. To my amusement, I saw the Imperials pushing further into the cave, only getting themselves into more danger. Something was different though. Unlike when I had visions of the tunnels before, I could actually see spirits flying around. They were manifesting themselves into figures in front of the storm troopers, leading them on wild goose chases. I laughed and went closer to a cluster of them. A female one turned around and saw me. She had a wide smile and waved me over.

"Hello," I said when I was close enough.

The group looked up and nodded, then gazed back at the Imperials. "What should we do with 'em?" one asked.

"They'll try blowing it up soon," another stated.

"The fyrnocks are busy. We'll have to think of a different plan."

"Aw, but I like messing with their minds," one sighed.

The leader of the group frowned. "This is no game. These ones are serious. I want them out of here, now."

"Why don't you destroy the entrance?" I asked.

Everyone turned to me. I hesitated at first, before continuing "Just block off that entrance and push them further through the cave."

Everyone murmured among themselves when the leader said "That's perfect. Everyone, let's go!" Everyone nodded and went to different positions. I smiled when I heard something. _'You don't want to be here,'_ it said. It sounded a lot like… Ezra? _'Wake up Hera,'_ the voice said again, drowning out any other noise. My eye lids became heavy and the energy escaped my limbs. _'He needs you Hera. Wake up…'_

The air became stale as I croaked "Who?"

 _'_ _He needs you Hera,'_ it repeated. _'Wake up…'_

I sat up and gasped to find I was back in the med bay. Zeb jolted upright, bo-rifle in hand. Once he realised there was no immediate danger, he asked "Something wrong?" I shook my head absently. "How's Sabine?" I asked, standing up. The teen was still asleep, but more colour had returned to her skin. "She's fine," he said, stretching. "You've been asleep for a while now. It's night time." I nodded, my expression blank. Zeb stood up, a worried expression on his face. He placed a hand on my shoulder and said "Everything's fine. You're probably just tired."

But something didn't feel right. I could just tell. My gut was churning as I walked to the door. "I think… I think they're back."

The Lasat trailed close behind. "How can you be so sure?"

"I just… have this _feeling_ ," I frowned, walking out of the Ghost.

The moon was high above, stars painted on the purple and black sky. We walked towards the tunnel and I saw my little buddy run forward. "Hey little guy!" I sighed, relieved he was okay. But something was wrong. He raked the ground with his small claws and looked down. "What's wrong?" I asked. As if answering my question, I heard footsteps emanating from the pitch black tunnel. More fyrnocks emerged from the shadows but they all were extremely passive and waited at the sides. "Kanan?" I called. I glanced at Zeb, who was warily holding his bo-rifle.

Faint footfalls could be heard. "Kanan? Ezra?" I said, my voice echoing into the cave.

The faint moon light shone on a pair of brown boots. "Kanan, is that you?" I asked shakily. The figure stepped out of the tunnel and I gasped in horror. There, stood an exhausted, emotional jedi. And in his arms lay his limp, lifeless padawan. Everyone froze for a moment. I couldn't form the words to speak and I could hear Zeb mutter in disbelief behind me. "Is he… is he…" I stammered.

Kanan shook his head slowly, eyes glassy and misty. He had long tear streaks down his cheeks, illuminated by the sky's faint glow. He had a trail of dried blood down his face and his clothes were stained red. Whether it Ezra's or Kanan's blood, I couldn't tell. A small sob escaped his clenched teeth as he staggered and collapsed on the ground. I ran to his side and bent down. He was holding Ezra close as he started to cry. I couldn't help my own emotions from spilling over as I lay my head on his shoulder and wept. I combed my fingers through Ezra's blue hair and stared at his pale face. "H-He… he died… to save me," Kanan whispered.

Kanan slung one arm over my shoulder and pulled me into a tight hug, Ezra still pressed against his heart. My tears soaked his tattered clothes as I clung tight to his weak frame. It was too hard to believe. Ezra. The life and joy of our crew, ripped from our grasps in one swift motion. Rational Hera told me to do something, _anything_! But I didn't want 'Rational Hera' at the moment. I was 'Emotional Hera'. The one that was heartbroken over the loss of Ezra. The one that was clawing tightly to Kanan as if he were the anchor to reality. The Hera that whispered messages of love and thanks into the lifeless teens' ear.

There was a small gasp and I looked up to see a mortified Sabine. She was staring at the scene, eyes wide and welling with unshed tears. This only made me feel worse while Kanan extended an arm out, inviting her to the embrace. She hesitated for a moment, before crumpling into an emotional heap beside him. Zeb walked over and pulled us all into a tight hug. It would be the last hug with _all_ of us. We mourned over the loss of the vibrant teen, clinging to the warmth of whoever was closest. And in the middle of it all, was Ezra. His lifeless form hanging in the arms of his former crew.

The wind died down and for a moment, there was complete silence. A moment of peace. No one spoke a word. No one _needed_ to speak. We all knew. _Ezra was gone…_

* * *

 **See? I'm not that cruel to kill Ezra** ** _and_** **Sabine. It was sad to write this chapter because I know some of you wanted it to be an illusion. It's been amazing writing this story, but we are nearing the end… until the sequel comes out!**

 **Did I get you guys in the feels? Do you hate my guts? Don't be afraid to. I'm sure there are whole bunch of people from 'Blood vs Bond' who hate me. XD Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this emotional journey. Next chapter will end the story and then I will post a preview of the sequel. :D Thank you all for your amazing support and may the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**

 **P.S Thanks for all of your amazing support guys! Over 100 reviews! :D I really do appreciate it!**


	13. Always There

**Hey guys. This is the last chapter of 'Test of Strength, Test of Mind'. Thank you for your support and for joining me on this emotional journey. Hopefully you'll stick around for the sequel! :D I also have a little surprise at the end of this chapter. ;D Enjoy!**

 **Q/A's and Reactions:**

 **Azulablue92- Sorry for making you wait, but I hope you enjoy the chapter… and the surprise! :D**

 **EzraSWrebels- Because Ezra is more important than Sabine. There's main characters, like Kanan and Ezra, then there's 'main characters' like the other members of the crew. All are important but deaths of the main characters have more impact. It's also so it ties in to the sequel… Sorry, I've been rambling. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Ichichi05- I swear, it's nothing personal. I love Ezra, but since this is a fanfic, I can let my imagination roam free! :D**

 **PsychJediPirate- XD Sorry about that. I'm sure a ton of people agree with you though! :D**

 **SecretSauze- Yes, Ezra is dead. And he won't be coming back… well… _physically_ anyways.**

 **Bloodsucking demon- See? I'm not _that_ cruel. :D**

 **Devilau hills- Yes. The feels are everywhere! XD**

 **Idreamstuff- Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Firehawk720- Wow, must have been a tiring few nights then? XD Sorry. My updates have a specific pattern to even it out, so I couldn't post this new chapter until I did my other stories. And, you're welcome. :D**

 **PrincessSilverAngel- Yes. It was an honourable death. :(**

 **Janallexleo4eva- Yes, he is dead. I'm very sorry.**

 **Paint the Wolf- Well when I first made this story I was planning on Sabine to die, then I was like "Nah, I'll kill off Ezra and see how everyone reacts" XD I'm kidding. But trust me, everything is planned out.**

 **Warrior Angel- Sorry, but he won't be coming back. He'll be able to contact Kanan through the force though! Does that count?**

 **Starwarsrebels- Wow. Sorry computer. This chapter is your death sentence. XD**

 **Rebekah- Does it make you feel better that it hurts me to see you all like this? No? Oh, okay. :'(… XD**

 **Midnight Luna- Sorry. I swear it's nothing personal. :D**

 **Kazie- I've seen HEAPS of shows and movies where they kill off main characters. And besides, it's not like Ezra dies in the real show… or will he?! :O**

 **Guest- I'm sorry, but it must be done! :O**

 **Coral Iturbe-** **Lo sentimos hacerte triste. Disfrute del capítulo!**

* * *

Kanan's POV

* * *

The sun was setting, its rays shining on everyone's faces. We had arrived on Lothal yesterday, everyone silent and empty the whole time. Zeb took a step forward toward the stone alter where Ezra's body lay. "It's not goodbye kid, just… see ya later," he whispered with a weak, sad smile. Chopper had joined us for Ezra's funeral, but he was unusually passive. None of us had taken Ezra's passing very well, but I was feeling the worst. After all, it had been my decision to go into the cave. Did that not make me responsible for his death?

Sabine bent down next to his body and mumbled something quietly that none of us could hear. Hera could hardly look at the body as her fingers entwined around mine. She looked up at me with red, welling eyes, sore from crying. I squeezed her hand, but when she looked down at the ground I knew she couldn't bear any last words. I let go and bent next to the stone, the sunset blaring in the background. I had something in my hand as I pulled some of his blue hair away from the rest. "No matter what," I mumbled, twisting the hair into a small braid and keeping it secure with a small hair band. "You'll always be _my_ padawan," I whispered gently, tears threatening to fall once again.

I sighed and walked to one end of the slab, Zeb walking to the other. Ezra's face looked at peace with the flower petals Sabine had placed along the edge of the stone. With a nod, Zeb and I lifted the alter into the hole beside it. We were on a small hill in the grassy plains of Lothal. It seemed fitting. It was his home after all. And maybe his spirit would find peace in this serene location. "Bye kid," I murmured as we gently lay him in the ground.

With the force, I quickly pulled the dirt over his resting grounds. Maybe quicker was better. Easier than a long goodbye, but more painful to turn away.

Hera and Sabine set a stone at the head of his grave. Each of us had carved something into the smooth slab. Zeb and Chopper engraved the 'Rest in Peace', while Hera and Sabine wrote 'Ezra Bridger'. They had given me the honour of carving a message, though it felt like a punishment. After thinking about it for hours, I had finally decided what to say. And now the stone lay in front of us in memory of the teen.

 _'_ _Rest in Peace_

 _Ezra Bridger_

 _~May the force be with you, always'_

It felt so final, and cold reality hit me as I realised, _it was_. He was gone, and it was all my fault. What I wouldn't give to see his vibrant smile and electric eyes right now. _"Forgive yourself,"_ A distance voice whispered.

My eyes widened and I looked around. No one else seemed to have heard it though. Maybe I was just imagining things, because it sounded a lot like-

 _"_ _I told you I'd be here,"_ Ezra's voice laughed.

I inhaled sharply, unable to believe my ears. _"Let go Kanan. Forgive yourself,"_ he repeated soothingly. A warm presence curled around my limbs, surging new energy through my veins. Doubt and regret were pushed out of my mind and for a moment I felt… at _peace_.

 _"_ _That's it,"_ he urged as an incredible weight temporarily lifted off my shoulders. _"I'm always here Kanan,"_ he said, voice fading. _"Now be there for the others…"_ His voice trailed off, yet his presence still remained. I looked at everyone else and realised their pain and sorrow. It was as if I had seen the world in black and white before and now I could see in colour. I walked over to Hera and pulled her into my embrace. "It's okay. It's okay," I whispered into her ear.

She cried onto my shoulder. "But… h-he's gone… _forever_ ," she sobbed silently.

I pulled her back and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "You know, someone very wise once told me that Ezra would always be right here," I said, pointing to my heart. Then, I held her hand and lifted it to her own. "And _here_."

A small, sad smile pulled at her lips. "I hate it when you're right," she said, leaning up against me again. Sabine walked over and joined us in a hug, Zeb not far behind. Even Chopper waited at our feet. And despite the facts, it felt like Ezra was here, participating in the embrace. I didn't know if it was just me, but I _knew_ he was there. Watching over us like an eternal guardian. Because he was here, in our hearts. And he always would be…

* * *

 **Hey guys! How was the final chapter? Did I get you in feels… again? Did I redeem myself slightly? No? Oh, okay. You're waiting for the sequel. I see. Well, how about a little preview right now?! :D**

* * *

 ** _Almost one year later…_**

Ezra's POV

* * *

I shifted my ghostly form through the ship. So much pain and sorrow was emanating from the Ghost I thought I could legitimately swim in it. Of course I knew _why_ everyone was so depressed, but that didn't help _me_ help _them_. In two weeks, it would be the first anniversary of my departure from the physical world. Everyone had changed after I was gone. Zeb and Chopper hardly bickered anymore and Sabine couldn't be left alone for long periods of time without having a panic attack. But Hera didn't seem to mind her company. If anything, the Twi'lek tried her best to bring everyone together. But no one was in the mood today.

I drifted past my old cabin where a lazy Lasat was snoring his head off. Floating into the common room, I watched Sabine adding finishing touches to her painting of me. And she'd been doing 'finishing touches' for months now. I always thought it was great! I stood tall, holding my lightsaber in one hand and my painted cadet helmet under the other. The lothal sun in the background, disappearing slowly over the horizon. I heard the artist mutter how it was never perfect, hence why it was never finished.

I sighed and went to the cock-pit where Hera was reclining in the pilot's seat, watching the stars absently. She really did try her best to bring everyone together like the old times, but as I said, everyone had changed. Lastly, I went to Kanan's cabin. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, head in his hands. I tried to push a wave of encouragement to him through the force but he shrugged it away. I frowned. Something needed to be done here, because this wasn't going to suffice.

In a blur of motion, I was on Lothal. I looked around at the different citizens. Small orphans huddled in the side alleys while older thugs walked menacingly through the streets. It was certainly a dangerous place, capital city. I scanned the area for an adequate subject, but none were really jumping out at me.

Then, in the corner of my eye, I saw a cloaked figure. The force whistled to me, urging me to investigate. I shifted to beside this figure who walked in the shadows, trying to blend in. This person wasn't very old, probably about 14. Pulling a yogan out of their satchel, they were about to take a bite when they suddenly stopped. I followed their gaze to a small boy who was digging around in the dumpsters. The stranger sighed and walked up to the boy, offering the fruit. He stared at the person wide eyed, unsure whether to trust them. The figure pulled off their hood, revealing a brown skinned, brown eyed female. Her long, black hair was braided loosely into a plat and she smiled warmly at the boy. "Here. You look like you could use it," she said, her voice warm and soothing.

"Thank you," he mumbled, warily taking the yogan from her hand.

She grinned mischievously and pointed to a stall of fruits across the street, a grumpy owner swatting any street rat dumb enough to come close. Reaching out her hand, one of the supports fell and the stall caved inward, fruits scattering on the floor. The force was active today, whistling happily at this girl's abilities. Many orphans saw the commotion and ran over, snagging as much as they could carry while the owner swore at them angrily, trapped under his structure.

The small boy ran over and snatched some himself, giving a thumbs up to the girl who started the free feast. She nodded once and pulled the hood back up, walking away swiftly. If I still had a body, I would be grinning from ear to ear. _She's perfect…_

* * *

 **So, did you enjoy that little preview? I didn't think the last chapter was long enough so I thought you might enjoy a sneak peak of the sequel! :D What do you think Ezra is planning? Are you excited for the sequel now? I hope you enjoyed 'Test of Strength, Test of Mind' and will stick around for the continuation 'There is No Death, There is The Force'. I really do appreciate all the support you guys have given this story and hope you will enjoy the sequel as well. And as always, may the force be with you!**

 **-Superherotiger**


	14. Sequel Update!

**Hey guys! Guess what! The sequel is out! :D Yep, the continuation to 'Test of Strength, Test of Mind' is out right now, so what are you waiting for?! It's called 'There is No Death, There is the Force', so hurry up and read the first chapter! I won't keep you waiting! :D I hope to see your reviews soon! May the force be with you, always!**

 **-Superherotiger**


End file.
